1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the interconnection of Bluetooth enabled devices, and particularly but not exclusively to the formation of dynamic sub-networks for Bluetooth enabled devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Bluetooth (BT) personal area network (PAN) profile (BT-PAN) defines how a group of Bluetooth enabled devices may form a piconet. The piconet described in the BT-PAN profile may consist of up to seven active hosts.
A piconet as defined in the BT-PAN profile connects Bluetooth devices at a link-layer, so that other appropriate Profiles can be used between the devices.
The BT-PAN profile definition suggests that a Bluetooth enabled device may become internet protocol (IP) capable. An IP capable Bluetooth enabled device would require an IP address. However there is not disclosed any information as to how a Bluetooth enabled device may acquire an IP address.
In addition, the piconet defined by the BT-PAN profile allows only up to seven active hosts. It may be desirable, in certain circumstances, to allow for more than seven active hosts. Further, the BT-PAN does not support scatternets, that is a combined network of more than one piconet.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an improved technique for allowing interconnection at Bluetooth enabled devices.